Talk:Kipper (character)/@comment-71.224.154.39-20160528224643
Jewel continued rocking the CAGE door, until Blu couldn't take it anymore. Stop! he scolds Jewel. Why are yuo still rocking that? You can just open it. Jewel FROWNED, wondering if Blu's plan would work. Indeed, it did. Blu simply opened the CAGE door with no trouble at all! Come on, he said to Jewel. Let's go! Jewel suddenly GLIDED out of the CAGE and grabbed Blu for the second time that day. Wait, wait, wait, Blu cried. What? Jewel asked, FROWNING. I can't... began Blu. But his sentence couldn't be heard. So Jewel GLIDED higher, and finally Blu was able to talk more clearly. I can't fly! he finally admitted to Jewel. There was no time to react, because next thing the macaws knew, they were falling in a seemingly bottomless hole! Jewel glared at Blu defiantely. I hate you, she growled to Blu. Blu gasped. Soon, they landed in a heap at the bottom. You should've told me this before now? Jewel scolded Blu. That's right! I can't fly, Blu replied. Just then, Blu noticed that the people in BRAZIL were flocking everywhere! Getting back to his panic mode, Blu screamed in dismay. Jewel FROWNED. Play the SAMBA MUSIC and turn the page. Come on, Jewel assured her new husband. Let's get out of this crowd! So Blu and Jewel used Blu's earlier steps for flying, while attempting to walk past the hordes of passersby. At one point, Blu spotted a cat. He got an idea and barked at the cat like a dog. While all this is happening, Tipa and Armando were hot on their trail. As soon as the cat heard Blu's bark, he meowed with surprise and jumped up onto Tipa's shoulders, slowing down the men. Fair enough! It pays to be biligunal, Blu smiled at Jewel proudly. I bet you didn't know that I could speak dog. Then, it was a mad dash to get away from the two smugglers. All around RIO, Blu and Jewel tried to escape the men as they passed by people watching a soccer game. Not just one soccer game, but it was multiple games all at the same time! Meanwhile, Nigel was about to get Blu when suddenly, the macaw dodged. Nigel missed the bird entirely. He accidentally hit a power cord. This, in turn, caused all the TVs to turn off in the same area, possibly even in all of BRAZIL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! the people screamed. Luckily, Blu and Jewel managed to escape the mayhem by going to a deep, dark JUNGLE nearby. Play the SAMBA MUSIC and turn the page. 17 Whoa! What was that? Blu asked nervously. He had just heard a sound in the JUNGLE. Jewel, however, remained confident and just kept walking with a chain attached to both her and Blu's ankles. They didn't know how this happened! Just a leaf! Jewel replied. Proudly, she continued to march through the JUNGLE. However, Blu could feel something on his back. Is it a giant spider? he asked Jewel. Jewel scoffed and FROWNED at Blu confidently. Would you quit it! she asked. Turn around! Blu turned around, and gasped at what he saw. A giant spider was on his back! However, Jewel flicked the spider away with no trouble. Just a leaf, she repeated. Told ya. Now, let's go find a safe place to sleep. Safe? Blu replied, incredulously. He was starting to doubt Jewel's remarks. Yes, Jewel replied. Hey, I watch Animal Planet, Blu announced proudly. Play the SAMBA MUSIC and turn the page. 19 I know all about the JUNGLE, Blu continued. So Jewel, although still confident in herself, was starting to lose patience with Blu. Let's just go find a place to sleep! she screeched impatitenly. Okay, okay, a relucant Blu replied. So, Blu and Jewel continued to trudge through the JUNGLE. Just then, Blu spotted a gazebo. It would be a perfect---and safe---place to sleep. We could sleep up there! he told Jewel. All the way up there? repeated Jewel, raising an eyebrow and FROWNING. Ugh. I can't believe it. Just watch and learn, Blu emphasized proudly. So Blu took his time in climbing all the way up the gazebo. All the while, he dragged the protesting Jewel. Jewel was getting quite frantic. Hey, what are you doing? she cried. Whoa! Who's dragging whom now, huh? Blu asked when he reached the top. Ha, ha, Jewel laughed sarcastically. Very funny. See! Blu continued. Who needs flying? Birds. They are the ones that need flying, Jewel answered. She FROWNED, and then closed her eyes. Let's get some sleep. Well, I'm still in MINNESOTA time, Blu replied. Well, good night, Jewel mumbled, drifting off to sleep. Play the SAMBA MUSIC and turn the page. 21 The next day, Blu and Jewel formed a plan to untangle themselves from the chain. First, they tied something around two trees. Then, they prepare to charge at the object held. The object held was a hammock. Are you sure we should do this? Jewel asked Blu. Yes, Blu replied proudly. So, Jewel and Blu try out the plan. But they only managed in an unsuccessful attempt, slumping to the ground in defeat. Nice try, genius, Jewel FROWNED. But Blu, not hearing her, discovered some adorable baby toucans. Aw, would you just look at them! he gushed. But the toucans were actually brutal and violent. They attacked Blu and Jewel, who frantically struggled with the chain, trying to get away. But pretty soon, Blu and Jewel had the chain entirely tangled up. A much older and gentler toucan named Rafael SQUAWKED and flew downwards. Stop it! he scolded the toucan bullies. But the young toucans turned out to be the children of their father. They tickled Rafael, who laughed uncontrollably and tried to stop the toucans from getting too out of control. In the meantime, Blu and Jewel had untangled the chain. Now, they had to ask the old toucan's advice. Why, you can go meet Luiz the bulldog! Rafael exclaimed happily. He SQUAWKED and then said, Now, let's get going! Play the SAMBA MUSIC and turn the page. 23